Children of Fate and Destiny
by Dark Dragoon Andreziana
Summary: Set about 20 years after the events of TLoD. Rated PG-13 for graphic violence and romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Liberi Fatali, The Children...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon or its characters. I only own the original characters and the plot, so please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a TloD fic, so, please R/R!  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the aftermath of the destruction of the body of the Virage Embryo, Charle recovered all the Dragoon Spirits to be guarded in Ulara. Gathering all the Winglies in her city, she cast the same spell of immortality upon them as she did to Rose's choker. It was now that whoever possessed the Dragoon Spirits would never die, and be able to forever defend Endiness.  
  
A young woman named Andreziana sat with her friends in a bar in Kazaz. The motley crew consisted of a dark-haired and eyed Human martial artist from Rogue, Katrina, a Human white-haired and silver-eyed archer named Adrina, a Giganto axe-wielder named Seina, a flame-haired, green-eyed elven female who was constantly armed with a spear, Autumn, a cheerful Wingly who acted nothing like her name, which was Winter, and two Human swordswomen, Summer, a blonde and blue-eyed beauty whose love of fire earned her nick-name of Pyro, and Andreziana herself. They called her "Dark Ice" for her looks and tendency to be very cold to everyone. She had jet- black hair and midnight blue eyes. Her skin was pale white and she always, without fail, wore her black armor and carried her sword, Shadow Flame, with her.  
  
"Hey, Autumn! Pass me some of that ale!" Katrina yelled at her.  
  
Autumn looked her straight in the eye and said, "Kat, you're drunk. You don't need any more."  
  
"For the last time, I am not drunk…" At this, Kat passed out.  
  
Summer snorted. "I knew she was drunk….That girl just CANNOT handle a good ale."  
  
"You know what she's been through lately….She deserves a chance to get thoroughly drunk."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Rina." Summer glared at her and took a long swig of the world-famous Kazaz spirits.  
  
"How many times have I told you take my name is not Rina! It's ADRINA!!!" Rina was completely pissed off, which she often was, where Summer was concerned.  
  
"Quiet. Both of you." Ziana looked up at them and they immediately shut up. Ziana was their good friend, but with time, you learned to listen when she used that tone of voice. "Now. All of you need to get some rest, what with us traveling to Ulara tomorrow." She calmly stood up. "I don't want you exhausted traveling through the desert. That can be very dangerous. Now, I bid you all goodnight." With that, she walked quietly into her room, closing the door behind her. One-by-one, they all got up and followed suit.  
  
Dart and Shana, along with their son, Damien, and two daughters, Claire and Shayla, were staying in Kazaz to judge the success of the magic project. Albert had specifically asked this of them, so they could hardly refuse. Plus, it was a good chance to get out of Seles.  
  
"Hey, Damien, catch!" Shayla, who looked exactly like her mother, threw a pillow at her older brother. Not being fast enough, Dart's son, who happened to look a lot like him, got hit in the head. Shayla started giggling like crazy, enough to make Claire, the oldest who looked and acted surprisingly like her namesake, poke her head through the door.  
  
"Damien, you're going to have to learn how to catch if you don't want to get beat up by that nine year old sister of ours." She laughed quietly.  
  
Damien scowled fiercely at his sister and refused to say a thing.  
  
"Kids?" The siblings heard their mother's voice travel down the hall. "You guys need to go to bed…."  
  
"'Night, Mom." Was the simultaneous reply from all the children.  
  
Though she had told her friends to get some well needed sleep, Ziana found that she herself couldn't find any. She was anxious about the mysterious summons to Ulara, wondering what in the world Charle Frahma would want with her. She suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes and went to investigate.  
  
Damien had been watching the darkly beautiful girl for some time, trying to get the nerve to go and talk to her. Then, the next thing he knew, he was on the business end of a sword and being stared at by the very girl, no, woman he had been admiring. In a low melancholy voice, she said, "What are you doing here?" 


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting and Matchmaking

Chapter Two  
  
"I-I….I was…I mean, that is…." Damien was surprised to find himself stammering like an idiot while the nameless beauty watched in amusement. Using his last scraps of courage, he got his babbling under control and formed his words into something worth hearing. "I couldn't sleep. So, I took a walk." That was the truth….or at least part of it. He hoped against hope that she would believe him.  
  
"…..I don't believe you. But, I suppose that is your business, as long as you don't harm me or my friends." She shot him a sideways look, half expecting to find him gone. To her surprise, he was still there. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I mean…."  
  
"Go ahead. I don't mind."  
  
"Say….What's your name? Sorry if that's too personal, I was just wondering," he quickly assured her.  
  
"Andreziana. But my friends call me Ziana. What about you?"  
  
"Damien."  
  
Meanwhile, Summer, Autumn, and Winter were spying on Damien and Ziana.  
  
"Love is in the air…." Winter was singing, still hyper from all that chocolate she'd had.  
  
"Hush! They're going to hear us!!!" Summer and Autumn were both very excited at the prospect of their friend getting a guy, and didn't want anyone screwing it up.  
  
Sitting and talking, Ziana found that Damien was a very good companion, someone she could talk to, someone who would listen. She'd had trouble with that, in the past. It now seemed that in just a half an hour, she was as good of friends with him as she was with Summer, who had been her best friend for as long as she could remember.  
  
Damien had also found something in Ziana, though he was pretty sure it wasn't friendship!!! She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was enthralled by her lovely, melancholy voice and the smooth way she spoke.  
  
"Uh-oh, that guy looks like he's gonna make a BIG mistake!!! I think this calls for a diversion!!!" Winter whispered cheerfully.  
  
"I think you're right, for once." Summer looked around. "And since it was your idea, you get to do it!!!" With that, Summer pushed Winter out from behind the tree they were using for cover.  
  
"HEY!!!! WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR!?!??!?" Winter started screeching. That sight was so hysterical that Autumn and Summer both broke down laughing.  
  
Damien jumped nearly three feet in the air when he heard the scream. Turning around he saw that it was a young Wingly who was giving her Human friends quite a scolding. To his surprise, Ziana was bent over laughing as well.  
  
"What the hell is going on???" A roar, one that could only come from the throat of Damien's father when he was at his angriest, silenced all of them. Dart came striding up the hill, his eyes flashing. Shana was jogging to keep up and Claire and Shayla were walking at a respectful distance behind him. "Damien? What in the world?"  
  
Suddenly, Ziana stepped forward. "So I finally get to meet the famous Dart Feld who has been mentioned so many times by Charle." 


	3. Chapter Three: Caron's Warning

Chapter Three  
  
This took Dart utterly by surprise. "How…?" He shook his head to get his thoughts under control. "How do you know Charle?"  
  
Ziana just stared at him, like she thought the question was a joke, and then sighed. "Alright, follow me-"  
  
Dart had cut her off by grabbing her wrist. "No, you will tell me now." Ziana was glaring at him, all laughter gone from her face, instead being replaced by ice-cold anger. But she had no chance to do anything.  
  
Summer growled at him, saying, "You let go of her, or so help me God, I will kill you." To emphasize this, she now had her sword unsheathed and the point against his neck. Dart, not surprisingly, let go.  
  
Adrina, Seina, and a slightly tipsy Kat came running out to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as they arrived, all three of the archers pulled out their bows. Kat, now completely sober, and Claire both took up the Rogue fighting stance. Seina grabbed her huge axe and swung it expertly.  
  
It was then that Ziana stepped forward. "Put away your weapons." The others stared at her in confusion and amazement. "You heard me. Violence won't solve this. What would Charle say if she saw you all? She would be worried and disappointed. Now please, put them away." She spoke softly, but she held their attention better than if she was screaming. Every single one of them lowered their weapons, although Claire only did after getting her foot stepped on by her brother. Dart settled for glaring at Ziana, hatred showing through. Before anyone else could say anything, a very familiar Wingly appeared. "Hello, Caron." Ziana said.  
  
"Ziana! I thought it might be you. No one else's spirit bears such a close resemblance to Rose's." After that, Caron fell into a sad silence, still mourning the death of her good friend.  
  
"It's good to see you, Caron." This time, it was Dart that spoke.  
  
"Oh, yes, Dart, you're the person I wanted to talk to. You see, Charle wants to speak with you, all of you. It is a matter of…great importance. The Dragoon Spirits must be reclaimed. We are being threatened by evil once again." 


	4. Chapter Four: The Wingly Queen

Chapter Four  
  
A young platinum-haired girl sat on an exquisite throne in the city of New Kadessa. She, however, wasn't as young as she looked. Clothed in long, flowing robes and fine jewelry, she looked every bit the Queen that she was. She stood up and looked out of one of her ornate windows in longing. She dearly wished to see only the sky outside of her windows, some sort of proof that her home was floating like the great city of her great- grandfather, Melbu Frahma. She wanted the glory of the sky and the world to be returned to the Winglies. She yearned for the days of her ancestors, things that she only heard in stories. She wanted to experience it all. She threw open the window and leaned out, her beautiful platinum hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
Zair paused in the hall, staring at his lovely queen. For a moment he forgot that she was cruel, never hesitating to kill if it was in her best interests. But, she never harmed one of her own people. Humans, Gigantos, Minitos, they were all insignificant. She had the same beliefs as her great- grandfather. The Winglies were her concern. She would do anything to elevate the position of the Winglies, anything to bring them back to their former standards. And Zair would do anything help her. That included going to Ulara and joining the other side, only to betray them in the end. His queen was everything to him, and he counted himself blessed everyday for her to look upon such as him, especially when he was what he was. A half- breed. Half of him was of the hated Human race. Everyday after he blessed his queen, he cursed his parents, his mother for being what she was, and his father for being so weak as to fall for a Human woman. They had both been killed, of course. He had always been an orphan, alone….Until his queen had rescued him, that is.  
  
The woman leaning out the window, the one they called the Lady Queen, suddenly noticed the presence of her knight. Never turning, she said, "Zair. Come here."  
  
He did as he was told. "Yes, my Queen?" He was slightly nervous, as he always was around her.  
  
"It is time. You must go to the deserts outside of Ulara now. I have organized an attack so you will be able to gain their trust immediately."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." He had turned to leave when she spoke again.  
  
"Zair?"  
  
"Yes, Highness?"  
  
"Be careful. I wouldn't want to lose as great a warrior and subject as you."  
  
"Thank you, my Queen. With those words, anything will have a hard time killing me." He bowed and strode purposefully out of the room.  
  
The Queen smiled slightly. "Oh, but you don't know you and but a pawn in the palm of my hand…."  
  
A young girl had been listening all the while. After the Queen had finished, she slipped away silently to inform her master of this new development. 


	5. Chapter Five: Spies and Desert Trails

Chapter Five  
  
The girl who eavesdropped on the Queen's conversation's name was Emma. She was Zair's younger sister, though in this place, they said boys were like their fathers and girls like their mothers. Meaning, even though Emma had Wingly blood, she was treated like dirt. However, she was slave to the kindest master in the city, Lord Kumbas. Kumbas was against the Queen's treatment of Humans and often sent Emma out as a spy. He needed all the information against her as possible, so it was even conceivable to try and overthrow her.  
  
Reaching her Master's palace quarters, she knocked so Kumbas would know it was she. After a moment, the door opened and she went in. He waved his hand and magic fire covered the door and windows, making sure they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
She curtsied. "Master, I have discovered something very important. The Queen plans to use my brother, Zair, to gain power. She has sent him to Ulara to befriend and then betray the Humans."  
  
"Has she?" Kumbas raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is different….A very different step for our dear Queen….I shall have to keep an eye on her…." He trailed off into silence.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Emma stood there, hands behind her back.  
  
"Hm? Oh, let's see here….Just your usual. You know, spying, eavesdropping, that sort of thing."  
  
"Of course." She curtsied and waited a moment. Kumbas then waved his hand and the magic disappeared.  
  
Whispering, he said, "Go well, child….And may Soa have mercy on your brother's soul."  
  
Zair had reached the cliff above the lair of the monster and was waiting for the warriors to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. The little group came walking across the hot sands, oblivious to the danger they walking into. They set up camp, to one's extreme displeasure. When Zair and the monster were sure that they would not move, they settled down to wait until darkness fell to attack the small band of warriors.  
  
Meanwhile, Ziana and Dart were having an argument. Or, rather, Dart was having an argument and Ziana was ignoring him.  
  
"We can't stop here!!! We won't make it by dark if we don't!!!" Dart was furious. Ziana had decided to stop by a spring for the night, seeing that Shayla couldn't go on for too much longer. Dart had been thinking the same thing, but Ziana proposed it first. His intense dislike of Ziana and her friends took over all common sense. He had been yelling for quite some time, but it was apparent no one would move. Finally, Ziana spoke.  
  
"Why is it so important that we reach Ulara before dark? I have traveled this road many times, and I assure you, nothing overly strange happens after dark."  
  
Dart clenched his fists and was very close to yelling when Seina stopped him. "Hush. I hear something." The warriors had just enough time to draw their weapons before the monster was upon them.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger!!! Ok, ok, I'll try and be normal. Yeah, thanx for reading, please keep reviewing.  
  
*Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters. 


	6. Chapter Six: Swordplay

Chapter Six  
  
Zeig stood at the gates of Mayfil with his arm wrapped around Rose's waist. He was watching his only son who had lived through that fateful encounter with Melbu Frahma. Watching that son fight for his life against an awful monster….  
  
That same son was now in the middle of a heated battle. That monster was very quick and very strong, and hard to see in the twilight shadows. Dart, Claire, and Damien were trying desperately to defend their family against this…thing. It seemed that the attacks and magic being used on it simply were not enough. Everyone was beginning to lose hope.  
  
Suddenly, a form in flame red armor jumped from the cliff above. He bore a sword and plunged it into the creature's back, causing it to writhe in agony. Fire formed at his hands and raced down the sword, killing it painfully. When it was finally dead, he yanked the sword out of it and jumped to the ground.  
  
Ziana walked toward the mysterious stranger, her eyes fixed on his. She switched from a two-handed to a one-handed grip on her sword and looked at him, her eyes full of challenge. "You are extremely strong. Would you mind having a duel with me?" She raised her sword, a tiny smile playing on her lips.  
  
"A challenge, eh? I saw you fighting that thing….You are a worthy adversary. I accept!" Zair raised his sword.  
  
Ziana slipped forward, trying to slash his chest, but caught his blade instead. She quickly pulled away before their blades could lock. She brought her blade up in front of her chest in a defensive stance, and waited for his attack. She didn't have to wait long. He rushed forward, narrowly missing her shoulder as she dived to the right and rolled away. She pulled herself into a defensive crouch and launched herself at him, her strikes coming fast and furious now. It was all Zair could do to block them. Suddenly their blades locked, and Zair kicked her feet out from under her. Zair plunged his sword into the sand and just missed catching some of the lady warrior's hair. He yanked his sword out of the sand and turned to face her, but he was a half second too late. She had already righted herself and sliced his right arm to the bone, rendering him nearly helpless. He refused to give up, though, and switched his sword to his left hand. Ziana landed three good blows on his sword and brought her blade to bear on his left wrist. He dropped his sword in the sand and looked deep into her eyes. "You win. Kill me."  
  
Ziana raised her sword to do so when Summer stopped her. It would be a waste to kill such a good swordsman. Let him come to Ulara and have Charle decide his fate."  
  
"Alright. Your life is spared…For now." Ziana gave him one last haughty glance and walked off.  
  
Zair stared at the woman's retreating back and frowned. To summer, he said, "Do you think you could help me up? That chick packs one hell of a punch."  
  
It was Shana who replied. "Here, my daughters and I will help. I'm a skilled healer, and girls aren't half bad themselves."  
  
While the Feld women were taking care of Zair, Adrina was examining Ziana's left shoulder with increasing worry. "This may be infected with some sort of poison….I can't cure it, but Charle may be able to. I've wrapped it and stemmed the blood flow a little, but I'm afraid that's all I can do, Zia."  
  
Ziana leaned back against the rock and sighed. The pain was getting steadily worse. She did her best not to move it. "I'm surprised I even survived that duel….That monster was something odd….Something evil." She shuddered and winced in pain from moving. "We're going to stay here tonight, and head to Ulara first thing in the morning."  
  
Zair's head shot up. 'Ulara? What would a bunch of HUMANS want to do in a Wingly city?' However badly he wanted to say this, he kept his mouth shut. He knew the risks of saying something like that. Everyone seemed to be getting ready for a good night's sleep, so he did too. They all slept out under the stars on the cooling desert sands of the Death Frontier.  
  
*Author's note: I'm rather pleased with how that chapter came out. Please R/R!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Poison

Chapter Seven  
  
The day broke bright and clear, promising intense heat for the day ahead. Summer was up and around before everyone else, fixing a light breakfast. She woke up Adrina first to take a look at Ziana, who was moaning in her sleep.  
  
Rina got up and carefully shook her friend awake. "Zia, Zia, wake up. We have to go now."  
  
Ziana opened her glassy, glazed over eyes in an attempt at response. She moaned quietly and her sagged on her shoulders once again.  
  
Adrina started to get very scared and very worried. Her friend was slipping away from her, that Rina knew all too well. But how to help her…. "Pyro, c'mere. I want you to wake everyone up. And get Damien to carry Ziana the rest of the way. She won't make it if we don't hurry!"  
  
Summer's eyes went wide at the sight of her good friend and she ran over to Damien. "Damien, Damien, wake up."  
  
He groaned and sat up. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Ziana, she's really sick…." Summer was wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip as she said this. "Do you think you can carry her to Ulara?"  
  
Damien nodded and walked over to Ziana. By this time, everyone was more or less awake. He gently picked her up in his arms and walked a little ways towards Ulara and turned back to face the others. They all hurried to catch up with Damien, and so they left.  
  
Sometime later, after they had been turned around and made to go back several times due to Dart's bad guidance, Zair was very near to taking someone's head off. His Wingly magic had long ago healed his arm and he was rather worried about the dark-haired swordswoman. 'Why should I be worried about this human? She means nothing to me.' But he was worried nonetheless, and saw Damien weakening. "Damien. Let me take her and show you the way to Ulara. With your father leading, we'll never make it in time. In fact, I'm surprised she's held on this long...."  
  
Damien gave the platinum-blonde-haired man a chilling stare. "You can lead, but I'm carrying her."  
  
Zair inclined his head gravely. "As you wish. Everyone! This way!" He pointed to the west and jogged along a path that was invisible to Humans but very clear for those with Wingly blood, especially Ularian Wingly blood.  
  
Dart stared at Zair and his son, who was following him. "What the hell?"  
  
Summer and the others had already moved to tag along behind Zair, as well.  
  
"Dart, let's just follow him....We're not getting anywhere. It can't hurt, can it?" Shana had already moved away before Dart had a chance to answer.  
  
He threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright!" He trugded along after everyone else, he who was first now bringing up the rear.  
  
*Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know I write really short chapters, and this was shorter than most, sorry. Chapter Eight WILL be longer, I promise! Please R/R!!! 


End file.
